


Contract

by Kitten_Leo



Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: Cursing. Lots of Cursing, Devil's Casino, I saw a tumblr prompt, Polite Reader, Reader is a good person, Reader is a waiter, Reader really shouldn't be in Inkwell Hell, Reader-Insert, The reader wanted a friend, demon OC, human reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 09:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten_Leo/pseuds/Kitten_Leo
Summary: You sold your soul to make a friend and now you work in the Devil's Casino, working alongside some of the strangest people you had ever met.(I would like to thank my friend, EctoPhosphate, for beta reading this story. Please check out their work)





	Contract

You fidgeted back and forth as the black furred creature across the large desk stared at you like you had lost your damn mind. "You want to sell your soul for what?" he questioned, almost like he didn't believe what you wanted.

"A friend, sir," you mumbled, toying with a loose thread on your lap.

The devil raised an eyebrow. "You want to sell your soul for a friend?" he questioned.

At this point, you could sense he was judging you but there was no backing out now. "Yes, sir," you mumbled.

He shifted and rubbed a hand down his face. "Once more, just to be sure. You want to sell your soul for a friend!?"

"Yes, sir," you agreed, averting your eyes to your lap. The demon let out a loud, unamused sigh and to your surprise, slid a contract across the table.

"Sign the damn contract and get the fuck out of my office." You picked up a pen from the devil's desk and quickly signed the dotted line.

You picked it up and held it out to him. The demon snatched the contract from your hands and you winced as the paper sliced through your skin, giving you several paper cuts, but all you did was wince.

He glanced over the contract and hummed before, it disappeared in a poof of smoke. "Well... (Y/N), Welcome to Inkwell Hell. Enjoy your stay," The devil replied, sarcastically, "Now get the fuck out of my office."


End file.
